


Kiss Cam

by quilsandwands



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Got this from that gif, I think I got everything, Kiss Cam AU, Thanks Tumblr, There's a lot of sass, You've been warned, adrienette - Freeform, and kissed the guy next to her, music festival AU, of the girl that got rejected by her date, on a kiss cam, there's mention of DJWiFi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilsandwands/pseuds/quilsandwands
Summary: Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at the boy in the black cat costume. She shot him a confused look.
      “Want to kiss me?” He asked, looking both concerned and excited.                                                        **********************************When on a date, proper etiquette is to not kiss other people that you are not on said date with. Marinette missed that memo somewhere along the way.





	1. Third Time's Not the Charm

Marinette opened her camera to once more check her handiwork at face painting. She gently poked at the edge of her makeshift mask, glad that it gave and easily moved with her facial features. Quickly sticking her phone in her back pocket she scanned the entrance to the park, worrying at her bottom lip. As she waited she started thinking. And when she starts thinking, she starts overthinking.

 _Maybe this ladybug thing was too much? Am I looking too girly? Did he see me and decide that at third date he was going to draw his line? Did I mess up and not even know it?!_ Marinette clutched at her purse strap as her anxiety rose. On the edge of her sight, she saw an arm waiving over the crowd. She breathed out a sigh of relief and gave a wave back as she made her way over, laughing at herself.

“Hi Axel!” She said as she got within ear shot.

Axel smiled and ran his hand through his sand colored hair. “I didn’t realize face painting would be a requirement.”

“Oh,” Marinette touched her cheek with the tips of her fingers. “It’s not required, I just like doing it when I come to the festival. Makes the experience a different kind of fun.”

Axel gave a half grin and held his hand out. “Well let’s get something painted on my face.”

Marinette smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked into the crowded music festival.

***

An hour later, Axel was sporting a small star on his temple and looking horribly out of place and uncomfortable to Marinette. She looked over at him as she waited for change from the food tent and was concerned he wasn’t having fun. He stood off to the side, dark blue button up shirt pressed nicely, and corduroy pants didn’t exactly scream “I’m-here-for-a-music-festival-and-I’m-having-a-great-time”. 

At least his belt matched his shoes.

Marinette collected her change and the crepe and made her way back to Axel. She took a large bite of it and glanced up at him with a quizzical look.

“What?” Axel asked her.

“Are you having a good time?” She asked around her mouthful.

Axel smirked, bent down to take a bite from her crepe and replied “Absolutely” around that mouthful as well.

Marinette laughed as she checked the time. “Oh! We should get over to the main stage. One of my favorite American bands is about go to on.”

“Which one is that?” Axel asked in confusion, following Marinette.

“Blink 182.”

“What a strange name.”

“America is a strange country,” Marinette made her way as close to the stage as she could so she could see the stage given her short stature.

She was able to find a path that took her and Axel straight to the front of the fence line right in front of the stage. “Axel, this way!” She called bounding towards the fence and, in turn, being the klutz she is and crashing into a person that had already staked their claim on another spot at the fence.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She said steadying herself on both the person she ran into and the fence.

“It’s no problem little ladybug,” a confident and kind sounding voice said. Marinette looked up and came face to face with a black cat.

Not a literal black cat, but a boy with blonde hair, striking green eyes, and black paint plastered around them. He also sported black cat ears on his head.

“What are you a black cat?” She asked.

“Duh,” He flashed a cheeky grin, pointing to the ears.

“Right. Well, I hope you enjoy the performance _Chat Noir_ ,” Marinette joked.

“That’s the plan, _My Lady_ ,” The cat joked back. Marinette would almost have responded if she didn’t feel Axel’s hand on her shoulder.

“Do you know him?” Axel asked in a low tone, glancing at the stupid cat behind her.

“No idea,” She huffed, turning to look at the MC walking on stage to announce the next act. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blonde boy talking to someone on his other side and hearing their laughter. She soon pushed him from her mind as Blink 182 came on stage and she hopped up and down, unable to contain her excitement.

After the first few songs she looked over to see if Axel was having just as good a time as she was and was sad to see him on his phone and not paying any attention. She slid over and bumped her hip with his but only got a glance and a small smile in response before he turned back to his phone.

 _Well so much for a good third date_ , she thought sourly, turning back towards the stage as Mark started addressing the crowd again between songs. He joked around a bit about the differences between America and France and one being something called a “Kiss Cam”. Marinette heard what he was saying and was sure that her English was rusty, until she noticed on the screen behind Mark there were couples kissing around the crowd, wherever the camera was trained. 

Suddenly she was staring at herself on the screen next to Axel. She excitedly grabbed his arm and pointed at the screen. “Axel, look we’re on the screen. The Kiss Cam!”

“The what?” Axel asked, not looking up from his phone.

“Axel, come on. Let’s participate!”

“Later, I promise,” He said dismissing her and waving her off. Marinette pouted and felt down trodden and embarrassed. Nobody would want to get rejected on a giant screen in front of a crowd.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at the boy in the black cat costume. She shot him a confused look.

“Want to kiss me?” He asked, looking both concerned and excited.

Marinette looked back at Axel, still not paying attention and then back at the cat.

_What the hell?_

Marinette shrugged, and smirked, nodding her head. “Sure. Why not?”


	2. Try to Ignore Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _Woah,_ ” he sighed. He opened his mouth again on the verge of saying something else when security was at the fence and was telling us to come through. Marinette looked confused as she broke away from the cat and looked to where Axel was standing. 
> 
> All she saw was his back, stalking away.

This wasn’t Marinette’s first kiss of her simple nineteen almost twenty years on the earth, but it was the most intense she had ever had.

Chat Noir, as she named him in her mind, flashed her a grin as he quickly cupped her cheek, his fingers curling around the back of her head, and leaned down to press his lips against hers. Marinette placed her hands on his chest and opened her mouth allowing for a more intimate kiss between the two of them.

She wasn’t sure if it was the impulsivity of it, the fact that they barely knew each other, or the amazing fragrance he was wearing, but it felt like the right choice. Weirdly enough, he felt like home. She briefly startled when she felt him hum in pleasure and broke the kiss. The sounds of the event flooded back to her ears and she heard the crowd cheering for her and the cat, and booing Axel. Marinette felt her neck grow warm when she realized Chat’s hand was still on her cheek. She looked up into his eyes and saw his pupils were blown wide.

“ _Woah_ ,” he sighed. He opened his mouth again on the verge of saying something else when security was at the fence and was telling us to come through. Marinette looked confused as she broke away from the cat and looked to where Axel was standing. 

All she saw was his back, stalking away.

“Ma’am, please. The band has invited you both to come back stage for the rest of the performance,” the security guard pushed the fence out enough to let them through.

“Uh, ok?” 

“Can my friend come with us?” Chat asked, jabbing a thumb towards the guy standing next to him in a mask of red, blue, yellow, and black, sporting a look of shock at his friend. The friends face then morphed into one of plain eagerness and excitement as he looked at the security guard, no matter the strain he went through to make himself look like he didn’t care either way.

“Sure.”

Marinette stepped through the fence, looking once more for Axel in the crowd as they marched towards the back stage. She felt an arm on her shoulders, forcing her to turn back towards the way they were walking.

“Why are you looking for that jerk anyway?” Chat asked in a huff, clearly annoyed.

“Well he was my date,” Marinette threw back, shrugging his arm off her shoulders.

Chat let his arm fall to his side. “Emphasis on was. He didn’t look very attentive to you.”

“You didn’t help with that.”

“This is not all my fault,” Chat said crossing his arms.

Marinette found a stool to sit on when they got back stage and rolled over to a supporting wall to get a good view of the band. “I know. I’m not actually mad at you.”

“Then what’s your deal?” Marinette’s head cocked to the right as she side eyed the cats friend.

“And you are-?” She let the question hang in mid-air.

“N-“ he started when he got elbowed by Chat. “Dude really?”

“Yes. Figure out a name.”

“Fine,” the friend huffed, crossing his arms. “Bubbler. Happy?”

“Bubbler?”

“Long story,” Bubbler held up a hand. “So?”

Marinette sighed, wondering why she felt like opening up to these guys. One’s she had never met in her life, but felt safe with them anyway. “I guess I already knew he wasn’t having a good time so I blame myself for everything.”

“This was your boyfriend?” Chat asked cautiously.

Marinette snorted a laugh. “No. I wouldn’t have kissed you if he was. This was our third date. We had a mutual coffee for the first one, he got to choose the second one, and I got the third. Thought it would be fun to show him something I really enjoy doing over the summer.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chat and Bubbler look at each other and nodded slightly before turning back to her. “He’s a grade A pompous ass,” Bubbler said casually.

“What?”

“First off, how did you two meet?”

“Friend of a friend,” Marinette said before wrinkling her nose. “Well, more like the enemy of my enemy.”

“You lost me.”

“You know the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Well he was the enemy of my enemy and we met each other when we were both unfortunately dealing with her.” Marinette dug out her phone to see a barrage of texts from Axel. She quickly shoved it back in her purse because obviously avoiding the situation was going to be the smart move.

“Ok, so you guys decided to get coffee. Where did he take you on your second date?”

Marinette opened her mouth and then closed it again. She was a little embarrassed to admit where their second date was. She hadn’t even told her best friend in the entire world the whole truth. She slightly hated herself with how much she enjoyed it.

The boys sensed she was holding something back so they leaned in close. “Where’d he take you Ladybug?” Chat grinned.

“Oh, so that’s my name?”

“Seeing as we’re all going by pseudonyms,” Bubbler shrugged. “So, where’d he take you?”

“Good lord, you’re both more annoying than Alya. Fine! We took an evening walk down the Seine and under the Eiffel Tower while it was lit up. It was pretty and I had a great time.”

“And that’s it? Nothing to show you what kind of person he is? Nothing he enjoys?”

“That was it. He called me a cab, he kissed me goodnight, I went home. Why am I telling you this?”

“I knew it,” Chat said, grinning from ear to ear as he leaned back in his chair. Marinette shot him a confused look. “I knew he was a pompous ass. I guarantee all he was trying to do was see how long it would take him to get you into bed and then- whoosh- gone into the night, never to be heard from again.” Chat’s arm sailed into the air and went into a circle as he spun his stool around, imitating a plane in flight.

Marinette went to argue when she felt her phone vibrate with a call. She dug it out to see the name ‘Alya’ on her screen. “One moment please.”

Marinette moved to the side of the stage and accepted the call.

“Hi A-“

“ _WHO WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH?_ ” Alya shrieked through the phone, causing Marinette to hold her phone away from her ear. She glanced up at Chat and made eye contact. He smiled at her and threw an over exaggerated wink at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

“What?”

“Mari, seriously. It’s all over different forums. It’s on Tumblr for Christ sake.”

“It’s on _Tumblr_?”

“ _Yes._ Quick note, Axel is a pompous ass. Anyway, who is that strapping man?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.”

“ _You don’t know?_ ”

“I call him Chat Noir. We didn’t exactly exchange names.”

“Well, coincidentally enough, everyone is calling him Chat Noir and they’re calling you Ladybug, and now you’re a ship.”

“ _It’s been 10 minutes._ ”

“It's been more like 30."

" _Still._ "

Marinette could easily visualize Alya shrugging, hands on her hips. "Welcome to the internet sweetie.”

Marinette heard the band end their last song and thank the crowd. She turned around to see them walk towards the side of the stage.

“Well, I gotta go because Blink 182 just finished their set and I’m back stage and about to meet them so I’lltalktoyoulaterloveyoubye.”

All Marinette heard on the other end of the line was, “ _YOU WH-_ “ as she hung up and prepared to face her favorite band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind words of excitement! The good news is I have this entire story written, but I wouldn't be the good writer I am if I gave it to you all right away. :3
> 
> Please feel free to contact me on tumblr, and check out my other work "New Start".
> 
> Tumblr: clockworkprinceherondale.tumblr.com


	3. A Devil in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She suddenly felt two arms around her shoulders and both boys gawking down at her phone. She quickly locked the screen, but sadly she wasn’t quick enough for their prying noses.
> 
> “Man, he’s needy isn’t he?” Chat scoffed and reached for her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all of you though Axel was gone. >:)

Marinette giddily bounded off the stairs of back stage with the picture she got cradled lovingly in the palms of her hands. She shot the picture off to Alya, smirking the whole time, knowing the flurry of messages she knew she would get.

Her giddy mood came to a halt when she finally got the nerve to open the messages from Axel. She grimaced at them, feeling like she deserved the anger he flung towards her. 

**[Axel]**  
> Marinette, answer the phone.  
> I’m shocked that you would do that.  
> I don’t think you understand how much that hurt me.   
> I need to talk to you.  
> I’m at the front gate. Whenever you’re done paling around with the sickly cat, come find me.  
> Just so you know people are giving me harsh looks as they walk past. One actually laughed at me and asked if I felt like an idiot.  
> Mari, come find me, _now._

She suddenly felt two arms around her shoulders and both boys gawking down at her phone. She quickly locked the screen, but sadly she wasn’t quick enough for their prying noses.

“Man, he’s needy isn’t he?” Chat scoffed and reached for her phone.

Marinette ducked down and backwards, under their arms, effectively avoiding his hand. “One, way to invade my privacy. Two, probably but I don’t think a fourth date is in our future. Three, why do you care so much?”

Chat shrugged as Bubbler rolled his eyes and went to the food tent. “Well you seem like a cool girl with great music taste-”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“- and you’re a fantastic kisser. Those few things are enough reason for me to want to get to know you more.” Chat shoved his hands in his pockets and shot her a sly grin.

Marinette felt her face heat up slightly at his comment, and turned down to look at her phone when it buzzed again.

**[Axel]**  
> Marinette, I’m waiting.

Even though the last thing she wanted to do was face Axel, she felt like she owed him some type of explanation. At least so they can try to get back on good terms. Say what people might about her, but at least she always tried to end a relationship on a good note. 

**[Me]**  
> I’m coming.

“Can I get your phone number?” Chat asked glancing at her phone and then back to her face.

“I don’t have a phone,” Marinette said and she quickly updated Alya on Axel and ignoring Alya’s shipping texts.

“Ha. Funny,” Chat said, with a dead pan expression and Marinette swore she saw his fake cat ears droop in sadness.

“Sorry, I’m just not into giving out my phone numbers to strays.” She smirked and put her phone back in her pocket and started to make her way towards the exit. As she passed Chat, she paused and patted his shoulder. “Besides, I’m much more boring on the other side of this face paint. You wouldn’t want that girl.”

Chat placed his hand on hers, gently trapping her there with his touch. “Tell me your name, agree to go on a date with me, and let me make that decision for myself. Please.”

There was something about his voice that drew her in, even though through her sheer willpower and stubbornness she stayed rock still. It was the sincerity of his voice and the slight pleading that made her interested. However, it was her stubbornness that was her downfall. 

Every single time, it was her downfall.

She disentangled her hand from his and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Maybe in another lifetime, Chat,” She said, gently patting the side of his face before she walked off. As she was walking away, she shot a look at him over her shoulder and was surprised both by the fact that he was watching her walk away, and the longing in his stare. She turned back around and shook her head, making her way once more towards the entrance. Once she arrived she walked around the corner, looking for Axel. She eventually found him around the corner, pouting and secluded from the crowd. 

“Hey,” she said softly, stopping a few feet away from his slouched form. She saw him tense up and was met with silence. Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed. “Jesus, Axel. I’m sorry, but the whole day I felt like you didn’t want to be there. And if you didn’t that’s fine but you need to tell me, but I felt like you were just here physically and not trying to see what I enjoy. Maybe this shows it won’t work out-“

At that Axel slammed his hands on the wall he was leaning on. “So just like that? It won’t work out. That fast?”

“Well if you’re going to act this way if I’m seeing other people-“

“Are you?”

“No, but we aren’t exclusive so if I was it wouldn’t matter. I’d feel bad, but you blew me off, while we were on the big screen, in front of thousands of people, and that was really embarrassing for me-“

Axel stood up from the wall then. “For you? I was getting jeered at on my way out. People were laughing at me.”

“Look Axel, I’m sorry,” Marinette sighed, sincerity coloring her voice. “It wasn’t right of me, but I don’t regret it. I don’t think this will work out. We should probably not see each other anymore. See you around.” She turned, giving a slight wave.

“I’m not done yet,” Axel said, snapping his arm out and latching on to her wrist.

“Axel!”

“There’s no way that you kiss another guy on our third date, and then dump me!” As he spoke his grip got tighter.

“Axel, you’re hurting me,” Marinette whispered, scared to her core.

“I will not be made a freaking meme!” He said, completely ignoring her complaint, his grip tightening even more.

Marinette felt her knees weaken for a moment from fear. “Axel, let me go!”

Axel looked like he was about to retaliate when Marinette heard a voice from behind her.

“Hey asshat! Let her go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangerssssssssss.
> 
> Sorry to you all. (Not really).
> 
> Since there are only 2 chapters left, now is the time to tell me if you think I should write an epilogue? Or do you want to read the end of chapter 5 and THEN let me know?
> 
> I mean, either way, you'll have to wait for it.
> 
> Let me know in the comments below or message me on my tumblr and let me know.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> clockworkprinceherondale.tumblr.com


	4. Black Cat in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you really think I’d be stupid enough to not bring back up?”

Marinette’s head whipped around and she made eye contact with Chat. A flood of relief went through her when she saw him. Grateful someone was there.

Grateful _he_ was there.

“So you brought your Black Cat in Shining Armor. Sorry to say Black Cats have a tendency to have bad luck,” Axel scowled, releasing Marinette’s wrist and practically throwing her to the side.

“Chat,” Marinette called to him. Warning him. Knowing that even with his six foot frame, he wouldn’t be able to take on someone as broad as Axel.

“Do you really think I’d be stupid enough to not bring back up?” Chat scoffed as he moved to the side and a massive man came around the corner. So massive Marinette felt the color drain out of her face.

He looked like a gorilla.

She saw Axel’s shoulders droop for a moment and take a step back before putting himself back together. “F-fine. Have her. I’m sure she would h-have sucked in the s-sack any way.” He said, though tried as he might, could not get the tremor out of his voice. He tore his eyes away from the gorilla looking man and drilled them into Marinette. “Lose my number.” He spat at her as he turned and stalked away.

Marinette watched him walk away cradling her hurt wrist to her chest. 

“Hey,” Marinette startled at the gentle voice that was suddenly next to her side. She looked up and made eye contact with Chat. “Are you ok?” He asked, hand suspended in midair, not sure if he could comfort her or not.

“T-thanks.” Marinette sighed. “I should probably go home.” She gently rubbed her wrist, afraid to remove her hand to look at the possible bruising that may occur. 

“Let me walk you home.”

“You don-“ Marinette started before she looked up at his expression and stopping herself. She was stunned by the intense look of concern on his face. “OK.” She quickly leaned around him to make eye contact with the gorilla man. “Thank you.”

He nodded in return, giving her a small smile that softened his face. He looked up at Chat and raised his eyebrow, shooting him a silent question. “I’ll be fine. Scouts honor. I’ll call you if somethings amiss.” The gorilla nodded, his eyes flicked to Marinette again and she saw a slight sparkle there. But why it was there, she couldn't fathom. Chat's voice gathered the gorilla mans attention once more. “Would you take Nino home and let him know I’ll be around later?” The gorilla nodded again and turned back to the entrance.

Chat turned to her, hands on his hips. “Now where do you live?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember which one of you guessed Alya, but that was actually brilliant, and I wish I thought of that myself, but knowing me, that would have stretched this for another 3 chapters.
> 
> Like I intended my last fic to be 10 chapters, but it ended up being 15.
> 
> I obviously can't trust myself.
> 
> Also, sorry for how short it was, the original length was pretty long and when I ended the chapter, it was a good place to end the story, and I was set on this being 5 chapters. Soooooo....
> 
> Don't worry, chapter 5 is pretty damn long.
> 
> Come harass me on tumblr (clockworkprinceheondale.tumblr.com)! (I mean, not realllllly harass, but you know what I mean.)


	5. Pastries and Sodas for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you were cute!” Chat called out, a grin splitting across his face.
> 
> “Cool, now it’s your turn,” She held up the damp towel, ignoring his comment.

Marinette sighed, jerking her head to the left, “A handful of blocks this way.” They started walking and she stared at Chat for a few quiet moments.

“What?”

“Nino. That name sounds familiar.”

Chat shrugged. “Nino’s a popular name.”

“Not really,” Marinette looked ahead, scrunching up her brow. “I think my friend used to date a Nino.”

“That friend you spoke about before? Alya?”

“Well don’t you have a good memory,” She mumbled under hear breath.

“Purely coincidental,” He continued on, as if he didn’t hear her.

“Did he date an Alya?”

Chat looked to the sky.

“He did!”

“Alya’s also a popular name?” Chat said, making it more like a question than a statement.

“No, it’s definitely not.”

“Ok, we’ve gone a few blocks. Where do we turn?” He scratched the back of his head, eager to change subjects.

Marinette looked at the cat, eyebrow raised. “Why the secrecy?”

“My friends identity and personal life is not for me to discuss with others,” He shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Marinette pursed her lips together, impressed. “We go another three blocks.”

Chat linked his hands together and stretched them behind his head, looking to the sky. “So, we seem to be about the same age. What are you up too after school?”

“I decided to take a gap year. Help my parents with the family business. Hone my craft a little bit more before I go to school for it,” She shrugged, wondering why this seemed easier and more relaxed than any actual interaction she had with Axel.

“Oh really? What’s your craft?”

“I design clothes.”

She heard a laugh from him and glared at him from the corner of her eyes. “That funny to you?”

“No, I just find it another funny coincidence.”

“Oh really? How so?”

“I’ll tell you, but then you get to find out who I am and we go on a date.”

Marinette pursed her lips for a moment. “Nah. Not that curious.” She looked straight ahead and stopped at the upcoming intersection, waiting for the right moment to cross the street.

“You don’t strike me as the non-curious person.”

“Well that’s me. Miss. Ladybug-minds-her-own-damned-business.”

“I think you’re full of it.”

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black.”

Chat gave her a quizzical look as they crossed the street. Marinette sighed. “It’s a Spanish Idiom that got translated to English and it basically means you’re accusing me of the thing that you also do.” Chat busted into laughter, curling in half as he filled the empty street with his voice. 

Marinette never wanted it to stop.

“OK, that’s fair,” Chat finally said as he sobered up, wiping the tears forming in his eyes away.

Marinette bit her bottom lip in self-consciousness for a moment before pushing it away. “Thank you. Really. I’m not sure what would have happened if you didn’t show up.”

Chat chuckled. “I’m sure you would have handled him just fine.”

“Maybe. But thank you anyway,” Marinette smiled and gently bumped into him. A moment later she felt his arm around her shoulders for a second and brought her to his side giving her a slight squeeze. Marinette was about to relax into the side hug when his arm fell back to his side.

“How’s your wrist?”

Marinette held her hurt wrist to eye level. “I’ve had worse. I don’t think it will bruise.” She looked up and was happy to see the bakery finally. “This is me,” She said as they neared the front entrance.

Chat looked up at the sign and his eyes got wide. “You live at a bakery?”

“It’s my parents. They’re on holiday right n-“ She started when she heard a very loud growl emitting from the cat’s stomach. She turned to face him, a look of amusement on her face as she took in the redness in his.

“Uh-“

“Are you hungry?” The words feel out of her mouth before she could stop them. She watched Chat silently argue with himself before he sighed and nodded his head. “Well let’s get you something. They’ll be a little old though.”

“You don’t-“

“Get inside. At this rate you’ve had enough chances to kill me so I’m not all that worried right now,” She held the door open and stepped to the side. Chat sighed again and walked in. “Take a seat, I’ll be right back.” Marinette walked to the back to the shop to see what misshapen pastries she could feed him. After she plated the snacks she began rummaging around the freezer for the ice pack that is kept there specifically for Marinette-esque injuries. As she placed the ice pack on her arm her phone went off. Maman flashed across the screen. She answered the call and grabbed both plates and her ice pack and headed out to the front of the store.

“Hello Maman,” She said, noticing Chat’s head snapping up from his phone. She placed the plate in front of him before mumbling “Sorry this should take a minute.” Chat silently nodded his head and Marinette leaned against the counter, phone wedged between her ear and shoulder as she held the ice pack to her injured wrist.

“- can’t wait to be back home to see you!” Her mother finished the sentence that Marinette didn’t truly listen too.

“Can’t wait for you to be back as well.”

“Oh, so how was your date with that Axel boy?”

Marinette felt the blood rush to her face, and she guessed Chat saw it as his face lit up with an amused smirk. Marinette rolled her eyes at him while sticking out her tongue before returning to her mother. “It… didn’t go as well as I would have hoped.”

“What happened?”

“It’s a long story, but he turned out to be an jac-“ she caught herself and quickly changed course “he turned out to be a jerk.”

“Oh. I’m sorry sweetie. Were you seeing any other boys at the same time? Or any prospects?”

Marinette paused for a minute as she eyed Chat enjoying his food. The corner of her lips turned upwards. “Possible prospect. I’ll keep you updated.”

“OK, dear,” Her mother paused and Marinette heard a muffled voice on the other line. “I have to go, your father wants to make sure we aren’t late for dinner.”

“OK Maman. Love you. Be safe.”

Marinette slid her phone in her back pocket and finally sat down across from Chat. “Do you not like it?” She motioned to the untouched pastry in front of him.

“I was waiting for you,” Chat smiled, picking up a fork.

“Oh,” Marinette felt her face warm slightly and hoped he didn’t notice.

“So that was your mother? I’m guess from context clues.”

“Context clues?”

“I mean calling her Maman was the biggest one by far.”

Marinette snorted a laugh. “Oui. That was my mother. She’s called me every day since they went on holiday.”

“Just you? Siblings? 

“Just me. Only child,” Marinette shrugged. “Do your parents annoyingly check up on you and your siblings?’

Marinette noticed how still he got. “My father checks up on occasion. Just me as well, no siblings.”

“And your mother?”

“Dead.”

Marinette’s head snapped up. Chat was staring down at his plate, a slight frown on his mouth. She was about to say she was sorry, but snapped her mouth shut. She has no idea what he’s going through. She’s sure every time he has to tell someone that he always gets ‘I’m so sorry’. So Marinette reached across the table and placed her hand on Chat’s forearm. The contact surprised him and he looked up and made eye contact with her. She gently smiled and gave his arm a small squeeze.

“Well, that sibling thing is more reason for me to not go on a date with you.”

Chat blinked for a moment, still in shock. “Wait, what?”

“I’d like my future children to have cousins.”

There was a slight paused before Chat burst into laughter. “We could always have more than one kid. Then they always have a playmate.”

“You’re ridiculous. You still don’t have any idea who I am.”

“I don’t know your name, but I know the type of person you are.”

“Oh?”

“You love your parents, you’re extremely kind, you think about other people before you say something, you don’t take people being rude to you lying down, you are amazingly brave, and extremely witty, if I do say so myself.”

“You got all that from four hours?”

“Imagine what I could get from an evening at dinner?” He wagged his eyebrows up and down with a mocking grin.

Marinette rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing his plate to take to the back as she went. “Let me get you something to drink.” She saw him lean back in the chair with that smile still on his face.

In the back, Marinette pulled out two bottles of soda and paused by the sink. She tapped the side rhythmically, deep in thought. On a whim she grabbed a paper towel, making it damp with some soap and carefully worked the paint off her face. Pulling out her phone she checked her bare face, making sure she got every bit of it off. Even though he had seen her already with the same hair, she smoothed it out, suddenly feeling exposed.

“Get it together Dupain,” She whispered to herself as she made up another wet paper towel and the sodas. She passed by a rag and paused, pursing her lips and grabbed that as well. When she got out to the main floor, she was thankful that Chat was admiring the decorative cakes on display. She quickly set the sodas down and the damp paper towel on the counter and then held the rag up in front of her face.

“Chat?”

There was a pregnant pause before she heard him chuckle. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve decided to let you know who I am.”

Another pregnant pause.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have too.”

“I know.”

“And you're su-“

“ _Chat_.”

“Sorry.”

He fell silent and Marinette paused for a moment. “You can’t make fun of the fact that the paint tinted my face slightly red.”

“Cross my heart.”

Marinette closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again and dropped the rag. “Hello, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it’s very nice to meet your acquaintance,” She gave a comical grin, holding her hands behind her back.

“I knew you were cute!” Chat called out, a grin splitting across his face.

“Cool, now it’s your turn,” She held up the damp towel, ignoring his comment.

“I never agreed to this. Sorry, Mademoiselle Marinette, you played yourself.”

Marinette’s face adopted a dead look as she continued to hold the towel out to him. Chat laughed again and grabbed the towel and started to wipe off his face. “Now  
you have to promise to not freak out when you find out who I am.”

“What are you some type of boy band heart throb that will make me swoon directly into your arms like a preteen gi-“ Marinette’s sentence came to a stop as she saw one half of his face clear of the black paint. “Holy shit, you’re Adrien Agreste.”

“I told you not to freak out.”

“I’m not,” She lied.

“Uh-huh. Right. Although, I’m sure our friends did actually date. Nino mentioned that his girlfriend Alya had a friend that lived in a bakery and would always bring me extra pastries that Alya brought him,” Adrien smirked as he rubbed the last of the paint off his face. “Did I get everything?”

“Interesting. I don’t recall Alya mentioning that Nino has a best friend that happened to be Paris’ most wanted model.”

“I may have told him not to mention that, for that exact reason. And now you know why I find your craft funny to me.”

“Maybe I’ll design something for you one day.”

“My father will have to hear about that.”

“Whatever you say Draco Malfoy.”

Adrien’s face split into a grin, and he pointed to his face. “Paint?”

Marinette sighed and grabbed the towel out of his hand and moved his face to the side. “Hold still,” She rubbed the last of the paint from his temple. “You paint like a three year old.”

“It was a rush job.”

“Uh-huh. Right,” Marinette finished and stepped back, throwing the towel away.

“Nice to meet you Marinette,” Adrien held his hand out.

“Right back at you, Adrien,” She shook his hand and they held on a few moments longer than strictly necessary.

Adrien squeezed her hand and smiled. “Can I take you to get a drink one night?”

“Sure. Here.” She handed one of the sodas over. “Although don’t you want my number first?”

“All in good time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an epilogue in mind, and it should be up sometime next week because I have a massive work think this weekend so you'll have to excuse me.
> 
> I'm so happy you guys like it! :D
> 
> Harass me on Tumblr: clockworkprinceherondale.tumblr.com


	6. Epilogue- 4 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re an impossible alley cat, why did I take you in?”
> 
> “You love me?”
> 
> “Slander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is SO late from when I said I'd write it but school and finals happened and then work and then the holidays with family. You know how that goes. But it's here!!!!!!!! Hope you like!

Marinette tied the end of the string off and cut it free from its tail. “Adrien!” She called out into the apartment as she fixed the finished outfit right side out.

“Is it done?” Adrien asked, one of his eyes covered in black paint already.

“Yes,” Marinette paused as she looked at her bare chested boyfriend. “You still paint like a three year old.”

“Meh, who cares?” Adrien laughed as he wiped the paint off his hands and held his hands out, opening and closing them like a toddler. Marinette walked up and held the garment behind her back, looking up at him in waiting. Adrien adopted a confused face before the lightbulb went off. “Oh, right. Payment.” Adrien leaned down brushed a light kiss to her lips and cupping his hand behind her head. Marinette closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the moment-

-too lost as she felt the shirt get pulled out of her hands and hoisted high into the air where her short stature would never reach. “Thanks, my lady.”

“You’re an impossible alley cat, why did I take you in?”

“You love me?”

“Slander.”

Adrien shrugged the shirt on, ignoring his girlfriend as he looked down at the giant green paw print on his chest. “This looks amazing Mari.” He grinned down at her and Marinette felt her heart melt, adding to the millions of other times it had in the past four years.

Marinette grinned back and went up on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. “Go finish your other eye so you don’t look like a maniac. I’ll wait for you.”  
A few minutes later, they were locking the door behind them and making their way to the music festival. A car was parked outside, the Gorilla was waiting by the back door waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. “Your dad still insists on this?”

Adrien shrugged, “It was part of the deal we made so we could move in together, you know this.”

“Adrien, the festival is three blocks down the road.”

“Then it will take us no time to get there.”

Marinette sighed through her nose, but didn’t push the issue. There would be other times to work out a different system with his father. Adrien requested they be dropped off by the back exit and walk to the front, so as to not attracted unwanted attention. 

A few minutes after that, they were getting out by the exit and waving goodbye to the Gorilla. 

“Do you even know his real name?” Marinette asked.

“A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…”

“I knew I would regret showing you the trilogy.” Marinette moaned, putting her head in her hands. Adrien put his arm around her shoulders, continuing to recite the Star Wars opening crawl. “ _Anyway_ -“ Marinette loudly said, cutting him off. “Do you think people are going to remember us at the Blink 182 concert?"

“It’s been four years. I doubt it,” Adrien said, looking up and spotting someone he waved his hand over head. “And there is the rest of our group.”

Marinette stood on her tip toes to get a look over the crowd and spotted the other half of the group. Alya grabbed Nino’s hand and dragged him through the crowd. She was soon in front of them and enveloped Marinette in a massive hug. 

“Mari I missed you! I have so much to tell you about America!”

“Later at dinner Alya,” Marinette laughed hugging her back. “I see you and Nino are back together? Officially anyway.”

“OK!” Alya drew away quickly and clasped her hands together. “Let’s go to the festival! I’m hungry!” Alya waved at Adrien before quickly spinning and marching into the festival. 

“Alya wait for us!” Nino called greeting Marinette and jogging after her. Marinette smirked as she saw Nino place his hand on her lower back.

“What did you do?”

“Just stated the obvious.” Marinette shrugged, grabbing the blonde’s hand and following their friends.

“I’m not going to ask.”

“Probably for the best.”

***

A few hours later the group made their way to the venue where Blink 182 was going to be performing and somehow managed to snag a front row area by the fence line. Marinette stood right at the fence with Adrien behind her, his hands on either side of her on the fencing, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Think they’re going to do the kiss cam thing again,” Alya asked Marinette.

“Who knows. Maybe. Or maybe they learned from last time with me that it can destroy relationships!” Marinette put her fists together, spreading them apart and opening her hands with a ‘poof’ sound escaping from her lips.

“Well they created ours from the rubble of your failed third date with that douche nozzle, so I say, yay to the kiss cam!” Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette squeezing her for a moment and kissing her temple.

“You’re impossible,” Nino rolled his eyes.

“He is, isn’t he?” Marinette asked.

“I was talking about bother of you.”

Marinette’s words of objection were drowned out by Alya and Adriens laughter. Marinette stopped and then huffed, getting ready to retaliate when the MC came on stage to announce Blink 182.

After playing a bunch of their newer songs, the band decided to throw it back to their old, originals, which had Marinette practically buzzing with anticipation. A few of her favorites were played, leaving her to yell so loud she felt her voice start to become hoarse. She was getting ready to take a quick vocal break from the next song when Adrien leaned down to her ear. 

“It looks like they didn’t get rid of the kiss cam after all,” he laughed pointing to the big screen behind the band. Marinette chuckled watching the random couples on the screen, hoping nothing happened to someone like what happened to her. Suddenly she was looking at a her face on the big screen.

Mark laughed when he saw her face on the screen. “Well, I remember these two from the last time I was here. Looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir got together after all! Let’s hear it for them!” Marinette felt her face light up bright red at the cheering from the crowd. “Come up here you two!”

In a case of déjà vu, Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and now Alya were being led up the stairs to the stage and to the band. Mark grinned down at her and said they should get a picture all together, marking another memorable moment for the band. Marinette shot him a confused look, not sure what memorable moment he was talking about, but decided to go with it. After all, why turn down a picture with her favorite band again?

The group clustered together with Adrien right behind her right shoulder. There was a click or two of the camera and then she felt Adrien’s presence gone from behind her. Marinette heard the crowd suddenly start to scream and she waited with extreme confusion for one more picture before she turned around to see why Adrien had stepped away. She faintly heard the camera click again as she registered Adrien wasn’t standing behind her any more. Somewhere in her subconscious she heard a little cough below, causing her to look down. 

She became rock still as she saw Adrien down on one knee with a ring in his hand. Suddenly all the outside noise grew quiet and she barely heard the screams from the crowd, the clicks of the cameras, and the combination of Nino and Alya’s whoop of excitement. Her hands smacked to her mouth and her eyes grew wide in surprise.

“I had a speech and then I said fuck it and decided to wing it. I love you. I loved you when you were a nameless crush four years ago. I loved you when you became my official girlfriend. I love you when you go on your videogame rampages. And I want to love you as my wife. For as long as humanly possible,” Adrien’s green eyes bore into her soul as he said this, stunning her even more. “So, my lady, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Will you marry me?”

Marinette was still frozen for a moment, unable to process everything. When she saw Adrien get nervous for a moment at she silence, she dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him.

“Marinette?” He asked causiously, putting his arm around her waist.

“Yes.” She mumbled.

“Yes?!”

“Absolutely, yes, you dumbo!” She drew her head back and kissed him. Adrien pumped his fist in the air and sound suddenly attacked her ears again. She heard the screams come from the crowd, and Mark laughing, dedicating the next song to them as Adrien slipped the ring onto her finger.

Marinette felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

“May as well ask you in the place where we had our first kiss, first date, and listened to our first band,” Adrien smirked, smug as could be.

“That was not a date.”

“It basically was.”

“Not.”

“Well, you see, technically-“

“You were trying to ask me out. Not a date.”

“Fine. We’ll argue about it later tonight.”

“I’ll win.”

“I know,” Adrien smiled down at her for a brief moment before kissing her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, now it's officially over! I hope you like it!!!! It was an extra piece I thought of that you guys may like, so I hope I'm right. 
> 
> Too much? Probs.
> 
> Feel free to come harass me on my tumblr: clockworkprinceherondale.tumblr.com
> 
> I will most certainly answer anything you send me. (Also, if you see any errors, please let me know, I didn't get a chance to get this beta'd.)
> 
> Keep an eye out for the next story. ;)


End file.
